The Glans Building
by Mangohawk
Summary: Takes place after Smallville season 10 and its up-to-date with The Flash. When a gigantic building collapses in Central City, Barry and the team get help from an unexpected source. At the same time, Clark sees something that puts everyone on edge. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**25 years ago**

"Why do you spend all of your time, Doctor, on this Veritas project?" Harrison Wells asks. A vaguely amused Virgil Swann looks up at his fellow scientist. "Is it such an impossibility?"

"What, an alien dubbed 'The Traveler' is going to come down to Earth and save us all?"

"You don't believe in aliens?"

"I don't believe in heroes." The 21-year-old had been interning with Dr. Swann for a few months now and Swann had just shared with Harrison his hypothesis he created about the transmissions. The two scientists were currently conversing in Virgil's office at the back of the observatory. "Why are you telling me this?" he said.

"Because I trust you Harrison and right now you're the only one I can trust," The billionaire's voice became hushed, "There's a few people who are helping me in this project but I'm not quite sure I can trust them all."

"Dr. Swann?"

Virgil Swann turned to the window and looked up at the starry sky. "I want you to work at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Why?"

"So you can help The Traveler learn about himself and this planet. So we can teach the world that aliens aren't a threat to humans." The doctor turned around and smiled at his intern, "And you can start believing in heroes." Swann wheeled himself to face a large screen with a bunch of symbols on it. "Besides, it's probably much safer than a job Luthor or Queen could give you." Virgil chuckled, "God forbid you end up living the rest of your life in a chair like me."

**Now**

In Central City, Harrison Wells was hanging out in his lab, observing Barry. Today Cisco, Caitlin and he were testing Barry's stamina on the treadmill. "Hey, Barry?" Caitlin said, "I thinks that's good enough for now."

"No way," Barry said, "I can go way faster."

"No. She means that there is a massive building collapse going on down on Zhinas Boulevard." Barry immediately gets off of the treadmill.

"How big are we talking?" Wells asks.

"Well it's the Glans building that's collapsing so pretty big." Suddenly, Barry and Barry's suit weren't in S.T.A.R. Labs anymore.

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Clark was having a busy morning, before work, taking down small time thieves, rapists, and other criminals.

"Watchtower to Superman," Chloe spoke through the ear piece.

"Superman here," he responded.

"Clark there's been a massive building collapse in Central City."

He instantly sped toward the city. "What building?"

"The Glans building on Zhinas Boulevard and Clark you better hurry."

"I am hurrying."

At the same time there was a lot of action going on at the Daily Planet. Reporters were running around, trying their hardest to get a good view of one of the many televisions with a live broadcast of the Glans building collapsing in on itself. Among these reporters was Lois Lane and the young Jimmy Olsen. Their view of the televisions didn't last very long because as soon as Superman was seen on the screen, Perry came out of his office commanding Lois and Jimmy to get to Central City for an interview with him right away.

"Do you think that everyone else gets jealous that we get the interviews and photos of Superman?" Jimmy asks Lois.

"Probably but I don't think it really matters much."

"Really? Not even to Clark?"

"Especially not to Clark." The two of them stop out onto the crowded city streets. "Taxi" Lois waves and a taxi pulls over to take them all the way to Central City.

"How many people have I gotten out?" Barry asks through the ear piece. He could barely catch his breath and was actually feeling worn out.

"495 people," Cisco responds.

"And how many people are still in there?"

"5297."

Barry sighs. It's going to take a miracle for him to get everyone out of the building before it fully collapses. He goes in again and continues saving more people. He doesn't stop except for when he's quickly distracted by a blue blur go past him so fast, it was like it was flying. But, within seventeen minutes, Barry and the "blue blur" manage to get everyone out before the Glans building collapses and falls to the ground. The only reason that it didn't injure any of the bystanders was due to the "blue blur" which Barry quickly found out his identity.

"Hey Barry? What happened? Did you get everyone out in time?" Caitlin asks.

"Yeah," Barry says, "but I had some help."

"What? From who?" Dr. Wells asks.

"Superman."

When Clark landed he was instantly bombarded by reporters, photographers, cameramen, and the CCPD; all of them launching questions at him. Clark decided to talk to the police first and spoke to Detective Joe West.

"Was anyone badly injured?" Clark asks the detective.

"The ones who were were already taken to the hospital. Thanks to you we had no deaths. So thank you Superman."

"No need to thank me, I'm just glad everyone's okay." At that point Barry walks up to Joe and Clark. Barry was no longer in his red and gold suit and was now dressed in his everyday work clothes.

"Barry, this is Superman. Superman, Barry Allen; my lead forensic scientist."

"Pleasure to meet you," Clark says to Barry. "Detective, I don't think this building falling was an accident."

"You're saying that the buildings collapse was intentional?" Barry says.

"I'm saying that a building that was built for so many people should not collapse so easily. I should probably check the basement for any man-made disturbances."

"Barry can go with to give you a professional viewpoint about what happened."

Through all of the white ambulances leaving, the yellow taxi that was driving to the scene stuck out like a sore thumb. The fashionably late Lois Lane and Jimmy stepped out and into the sun.

"Excuse me," Clark says, "I have to talk to someone. Barry you can get a head start." Joe gives Barry a look that seems to say _Go do what you do best. _Barry enters the building and heads down into the basement. Meanwhile, Clark heads towards Lois and Jimmy, who was busy taking photos of everything.

"Hello Miss. Lane," Clark says, "Hello Jimmy."

"Hi Superman!" Jimmy says.

"Hi Superman." Lois says, "Is there anything interesting about the collapse of the Glans building?" She asks, pulling out her notepad; not letting any of their personal life leak into their professional one.

"Not that I know of right now but I still have to examine the building for any anomalies."

Down in the Glans basement, Barry had just made a discovery. The entire room was wrecked by, what Barry assumed to be, a bomb. Every inch was covered in pieces of metal shards, glass, and green rocks.

"Joe you should probably get down here."

"What is it Barry?" Joe shouts but is quickly stopped in his tracks by the magnitude of the destruction. "Oh my god."

About a minute later, Clark walks down to the basement but stops in his tracks, not because of the wreck, but because of the Kryptonite that's scattered across the room. He uses his x-ray vision to observe that metal shards are lead and underneath a couple of boxes was Clark Luthor's Ultraman symbol.

**AN: This is my first story so please feel free to review. I love constructive criticism. Also, I know Jimmy and Lois traveling from ****Metropolis to Central City in under 30 minutes is inaccurate so I have the two cities at the Kansas/Missouri border even though I'm pretty sure that's not where they're located. So...Yeah. Feel free to tell me what you think and I should get the next Chapter up soon. Happy Thanksgiving to Americans and Happy Thursday to everyone else!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait, so you actually met Superman? Dude, that's Awesome! Did you get his autograph?" Cisco asked. Barry had just recently gotten back from the Glans building and had just filled in the details to the gang.

"When would have been the proper time to ask for his autograph?" Barry says, "When the building was falling or when we were examining the basement for evidence."

"Right. My bad."

"What do you think caused it, Barry?" Dr. Wells asks.

"I _think_ it's a bomb, but-"

"But what?" Caitlin interrupts.

"But it wasn't like any explosion I've seen from a bomb before."

"And how many bomb explosions have you seen?" Cisco asks in disbelief.

Barry thought about it fora moment and said, "That's not the point. There was these pieces of some kind of green rock and everything in the room was destroyed except for a few wooden of boxes right in the middle, which had no damage to them at all."

"Did Superman take a look at what was inside them?" says Wells.

"Yeah, he used his x-ray vision to look inside of them and he seemed pretty shaken up by what he saw, but when the CCPD opened them up there was nothing there."

"Did you bring us a sample of the rock?" asks Caitlin. Barry reaches into his pocket and pulls out some of the green mineral and hands it to her. The four scientist gather around to observe it.

"It's so small," Cisco comments. The piece was no bigger than Caitlin's palm.

"They were all like that," says Barry.

"Cisco, Caitlin, and I will examine the rock and find out if there's anything significant about it," Dr. Wells says, "Barry, you go down to the Glans building and see if you can find out more about the explosion."

* * *

><p>"I thought you said Clark Luthor was good now," Chloe asks Clark.<p>

"I thought he was too but after Jor-El sent him back to his universe he could've become good or continued being evil," Clark explains, "It was all his decision to make." Clark had returned to Watchtower as soon as his examination of the basement was over, which was pretty quick since he couldn't enter the room. Chloe had returned to Watchtower to fill in after Tess's death. Oliver was out on a business trip. The two of them were wondering how the Ultraman symbol was carved on floor of the Glans building.

"And I thought all of the mirror boxes were destroyed. How could he have gotten back over to our universe?"

"I don't know, Chloe, the other Jor-El could probably send him here just as easily as he was sent there."

"Clark, what should we do?"

"I think the best plan is to have John Jones and the Metropolis PD investigate the bombing and coordinate with the CCPD," Clark offers, "We need to know everything we can about Luthor's return."

Meanwhile, Lois and Jimmy were still at the Glans building, Jimmy was taking pictures of the wreck and Lois was interviewing every police, firefighter, bystander, and uninjured victim of the collapse. Suddenly, the opening of "I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler is heard coming from Lois's phone. She glances at the caller ID and sees that it's Perry White.

"Hey, Chief."

_"Lois, I want you and Jimmy to focus on the Glans building. I sense that there's more to the story and I want my best on it."_

"I'm already on it. I have interviews from everyone on the scene before, after, and during the collapse and Jimmy has been taking pictures of everything."

_"I'm assuming that means Superman too?"_

"Of course," she replies, even though one question doesn't qualify as an interview. Clark only had one time for a question before he had to examine the basement and then fly off without saying a word.

_"Incredible. And tell Clark that he'll be working with you, too. I've been having a hard time reaching him."_

"Got it, Perry." She hung up. Just then she saw a red streak pass through her vision. It's a strikingly similar sight to Clark, back when he still went by "The Blur".

"You saw it too right?"

Lois turns around to find the speaker, who was a beautiful dark-haired girl. She introduces herself "I'm Iris West."

"The daughter of the Detective I assume," Lois says, "Lois Lane."

"You're Lois Lane? _The _Lois Lane? I'm a huge fan of your articles and I'm such an admirer of how you came out about your conversations with Superman and started his public career by writing articles about him as 'The Blur'."

"Hey Lois," Jimmy says as he runs up to the two ladies, "I have pictures of everything from the building to the trees to the red thing that just went by. See?" He shows Lois and Iris the photo of a blurry red blob with a yellow line going through it.

"That's really good. Can I put that on my blog?" Iris asks. She looks up at Jimmy, "I'm Iris."

"Jimmy," he says, "Your blog?"

"I have this blog about the Flash, that red smudge there," she points to Jimmy's picture, "it inspires people to believe in the impossible and while I don't really trust him anymore I can't take that inspiration from my followers." She looks up at Jimmy, "Wait, Jimmy? As in Jimmy Olsen? The guy who took the first ever picture of Superman?"

A hint of sadness gleams in Jimmy's eyes, "No," he says, "That was my brother. He was a much better photographer than I was."

"'Was'? What happened to him?"

"He was, um, he was killed by a homicidal maniac."

"Oh," Iris didn't know what to say about that, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," he says, returning to his happy-go-lucky self.

At the other side of the rubble, John Jones had just arrived and was being greeted by Joe West.

"Detective Jones," Joe said, "I'm glad you made it to Central City."

"Thank you, Detective West. Do you know what caused the collapse?"

"My forensics guy thinks that it was a bomb but it's unlike any bomb we've seen before."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, the room where the bomb was is now littered with glass, lead, and these green rocks which we don't recognize." A look of worry and understanding fell across John's face. "But the weirdest thing," Joe continued, "was these boxes that were in the middle of the room but weren't destroyed by the bomb at all. Weirder still, they were all empty and none of the employees knew why those boxes were there or how they got there."

"Maybe the bomb wasn't that powerful and the building just had a poor foundation," John suggests, though he knew that it was a false hope.

"Highly unlikely considering that it just had an inspection a few days ago. No, this bomb was powerful. If it hadn't been for Superman and the streak, a lot of people would've died. Speak of the devil."

Superman had returned to Central City and was now landing right next to the two men. "Detective Jones it's good to see that you came."

"Superman." John greets, "Why did you ask for the MPD to be here. It seems like the CCPD can handle it just fine."

"The answer to that question is underneath the boxes in the basement," Clark says mysteriously, "I think both police departments should have a look." The two detectives start heading for the building.

Joe stops, "Aren't you coming with us, Superman?"

Clark tries to come up with an excuse. "I've already seen it." It's pathetic but an excuse all the same.

"Okay then."

Clark instead walks over to where Lois, Jimmy and Iris are talking.

"…hard to find a 'hallmark card for that." Clark overhears.

The conversation stops when he approaches them. "Miss Lane? May I speak with you? Privately?" Clark and Lois head to an area of the property where they're out of sight. "Lois, you need to be careful. I think Clark Luthor is back."

"What! I thought that S-O-B would stay in his own world! Why would he be back?"

"Chloe and I aren't sure, but we need to take every precaution so he can't hurt anyone."

"As rational as that plan is, Smallville, how are we going to do it? Hide in our rooms until he goes away? Tell the CCPD to put out an APB on you?"

"Well, what would you suggest?"

"We should continue on with our everyday lives and see what move he makes next. I mean why would he destroy a building that has no connection to you? Believe me, Clark, I've interviewed everyone her trying to find a link but there just isn't one."

Clark gives up, "Okay, we'll wait for him to show himself again and so Chloe can track him down."

Suddenly, Iris comes around a corner, "Lois," she says but stops when she sees Lois and Clark in the middle of a conversation, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, Miss West, not at all," Clark responds.

"I just wanted to tell Lois that I convinced by boyfriend, Eddie, to let us in the basement."

"I'm coming," Lois says, then whispers to Clark, "Be careful."

"You too," he whispers back and starts to inspect the rubble as Lois heads toward the basement with Iris, Eddie, and Jimmy. John and Joe lead the little expedition down to the crime scene. Barry, who was still in the basement the entire time, saw Eddie and Iris come down the stairs quickly sped past them to avoid being arrested by Eddie or an awkward conversation with Iris. The six people have various reactions.

Lois and John are surprised and worried by how much lead and kryptonite is scattered and spread across the floor, Iris was shocked at the destruction and wondered how one person could do such a horrible thing and Jimmy was just as horrified as Iris but he was busy taking pictures of the wreck for the Daily Planet for it to show on his face. Eddie and Joe didn't have a reaction since they had everything before but as soon as John moved the boxes in the middle, the looks on their faces went from passive to surprised in seconds as they got their first glance of the Ultraman symbol.

Meanwhile, above ground, Barry had gotten out of the Glans building and was about to head for S.T.A.R. Labs until he hears a voice behind him.

"Excuse me," Clark says to him, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this chapter is so boring (I call it the meet-and-greet chapter) but kinda necessary. Thanks for all the reviews, guys, you're AMAZING! Did you see the Flash and Arrow crossover episodes THEY WERE AMAZEBALLS! Just a reminder that I cherish reviews. And don't worry there's another chapter coming soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you're the guardian angel of Central City?" Clark asks Barry once the two superheroes were outside of everyone's sight.

Even though it's the second time Barry has come face to face with Superman he still feels a little star struck. Especially now, since he's in his suit and Superman recognizes him as a fellow superhero, an equal, and not some average forensic scientist. "And you're Superman," Barry says pathetically with a slight smile, "I mean, why are you still hanging out in Central City? Not that I want to leave, I like you. Not _Like_ like you but I-I think you're cool and this is starting to sound like a bad pick up line so I'll just stop."

Clark smiles, remembering all the times he got flustered, "I'm still here because I believe the bomber needs to be found."

"But isn't it something the police, or I could handle?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd like to stay here just in case. You know I have a friend who can run just as fast as you."

Barry suddenly looks very perturbed, "He wouldn't wear yellow, would he?"

"No, he likes red, like you."

"Oh," Barry visibly relaxes, "Since you're going to be staying, maybe my team and I could help you try to find the bomber?"

"Sure."

"Are HQ is over in S.T.A.R. Labs, that tall tower over there, Barry says pointing.

"I see it," Clark says, "You wanna race?"

"What?" Barry asks, but it was too late, Clark was already five blocks away. Barry starts after him.

* * *

><p>"So this is the famous S.T.A.R. Labs?" Clark says as he and Barry entered the main room of the lab, "It's bigger than I expected."<p>

"This is nothing. You should see the S.T.A.R. Labs in Starling City. Cisco tells me that it's as big as fifty football fields"

"I said it was forty nine football fields, not fifty," Cisco says as he enters the room from the other side and then he sees Clark, "Oh my God! You're Superman! _The _Superman! Dude, how come you didn't tell me that he was coming?" he asks Barry.

"It was kinda a last minute thing," Barry says.

Clark holds out his hand, "I'm assuming you're Cisco."

Cisco shakes his hand, "I just shook hands with Superman!" He turns around to Caitlin and Harrison, who had just entered the room, "Guys, I just shook hands with Superman!"

"Superman, that's Caitlin Snow and Dr. Harrison Wells," Barry says pointing to the two scientists, "and you've already met Cisco Ramon."

"So, Superman, what brings you to our humble lab?" Harrison asks.

"The Flash told me that you were working on figuring out who bombed the Glans building like my team and I are so we figured it would probably be best if we worked together to make the search go by faster."

"Did Barr-, I mean the Flash update you on what we have so far?" Caitlin asks.

"We didn't exactly have much time to talk, considering the fact that we both ran here," Barry says.

"What? No way! You can run just as fast as Barr-, the Flash?" Cisco says to Clark.

"Well, not as fast as him, but I did manage to keep up."

"Because you cheated," Barry mumbles.

Clark smiles, "So what do you have so far?"

"When the Flash was down in the basement he found the green rocks but we haven't been able to figure out what it's made up of or even where it's from," Harrison explains and picks up the sample Barry had taken. He holds it up so Clark could see it.

Clark, instinctively, takes a couple of steps back and feels a little weak. "There's no need to figure that out," he begins, "I can tell you all that you need to know about the rocks. They're called kryptonite and you won't be able to find where it comes from because it's not from Earth."

Cisco takes the kryptonite from Harrison's hand, "So this is a rock from space? A space rock! Dude, that is so cool."

"It's from my home planet," Clark continues, "and I would appreciate it if you put it away." Cisco puts the kryptonite in a box and Clark immediately felt himself strengthening.

"Caitlin, did the Glans building have security cameras?" Barry asks.

"I think so but I think the police have all of the feed from the past 24 hours."

"Which police department?" Clark says.

"Um, the Central City police."

"Great," Barry says. "I'll just run down and get it."

Suddenly Joe walks into the room, "Barry, I think the police are going to need the Flash for this case. I suspect that the symbol on the floor is a meta-human thing." The detective is met with shocked and worried faces from the scientists, "What?"

"Detective, you know of Superman," Harrison said.

Clark, who was in the corner of the room and outside of Joe's vision, steps forward with a shy smile on his face, "Hello Detective."

The magnitude of his mistake finally dawns on Joe, "Sorry, Barry."

"Doesn't matter," Barry says, taking off his mask since he has no need for it to be on anymore, "I trust Superman anyway. Joe, we were hoping we could access the security cameras to the Glans building to find out if we could see the bombers face."

"Good luck with that. You can barely see bodies let alone faces."

"We can get Felicity to enhance the video for us."

"Could I have a copy of the video, too?" Clark asks, "So my team can go over it."

"Sure thing, Superman," Joe says, "I'll go down now and get it."

"I'll go with you," Barry said and was suddenly in his work clothes. The two of them left, leaving Cisco, Caitlin, Harrison, and Clark alone.

"So, since you know Barry's secret identity can we know yours?" Caitlin asks, out of pure curiosity.

"I'd prefer to keep my identity a secret."

Caitlin gives a nod of understanding and the room fills with awkward silence.

"So what planet are you from?" Cisco says.

"Krypton, but it's destroyed now." Caitlin felt a slight twinge of pity because of the matter-of-fact tone of voice he used when talking about the destruction of his home.

Dr. Wells, who had spent most of the time silently observing Clark, enters the conversation. "Krypton? You're the Traveler, Kal-El."

Clark immediately looks over at Harrison. "How do you know that?"

"I used to work for Virgil Swann. He sent me to the S.T.A.R. Labs in Starling City. There was a secret sector authorized by him to learn about you so one day we could teach you all about yourself and what we knew about your home planet."

"Where's that research now?" Clark asks.

"It was destroyed when the Particle Accelerator exploded."

"Oh." There was another awkward silence.

"You know what I'm confused about," Cisco asks, breaking the silence again, "Why is it called the Glans building. I mean, you guys all know what the Glans is, right?" Cisco gets looks of disgust from the three people in the room. "I'll go look it up." Cisco heads to the computer in the middle of the room to google it.

"So, Superman," Caitlin asks, "When did you come to Earth?"

"About 25 years ago."

"You must have been a baby."

"Aha! 'The Glans building was named after the architect, Steve Anson, and the sponsor, Frederick Glory,'" Cisco reads, "So it wasn't named after a body part. My bad."

Harrison gives Cisco an annoyed glance and rolls over to Clark, "Superman, I think you should have this. It's my personal notes about our research on you, though it's nothing new by now."

"Thank you," Clark responds.

"Hey, Superman? I think should go back to being called 'the Red-Blue Blur'. No offense but I think it's a much cooler name than 'Superman'," Cisco advises, "And maybe add some more red to your costume. It's an awesome color."

"I'll chew on that tonight."

"Here, Superman," Barry says as he walks into the room holding a vhs tape, "one video feed of 24 hours at the Glans building."

"Thanks," Clark says, "I should probably get this to my team. It was nice meeting you guys." He then walks out of the room and flies out of a window.

"Guys I think you should see this," Barry says once Superman was gone, "Joe and I found these scorch marks that are like anything we've seen before, which is becoming a more common thing to say nowadays. Joe thinks it might be from the bomb. I took some pictures." He hands them out and they make Caitlin's and Cisco's blood run cold.

Harrison is unaffected. "We can use these to find out what was in the bomb. Cisco I want you working on this."

"Got it. Caitlin can I talk to you. Privately."

"Sure, Cisco." The two scientists exit the room so that they're hearing distance from Barry and Dr. Wells.

"Caitlin, I know you recognize these scorch marks as much as I do."

"They're exactly like the scorch marks that Ronnie made. You don't think that the collapse was his fault."

"I think anything's possible. Joe did say that he thinks the explosion was caused by a meta-human."

"No. Ronnie wouldn't do this."

"To be fair, the last time we saw him, he wasn't exactly Ronnie."

"I think we should at least find him and ask first."

Meanwhile, Harrison sent Barry back to the CCPD to see if they had discovered anything that'll help and he was making his way to his secret room in the hallway. He opens the door and rolls into the tiny room. He stands up and walks up to his AI.

"Gideon, show me the newspaper again." The picture comes up and much to Dr. Wells' dismay, it's changed. Instead of it saying FLASH MISSING VANISHES IN CRISIS it now says FLASH AND SUPERMAN STOP CRISIS with a picture of the two heroes side by side.

**AN: If you want to know what a glans is feel free to look it up, but I'm not going to tell you. Sorry the chapters are boring. I'm going to have a survey: Who do you guys think could enhance the video feed from the explosion faster: Felicity or Chloe. Please lave your choice in the reviews and you'll find out who won next week! And tell me if my characterization is off for any character, i'ts my Achilles heel. And please tell me who you think can do it i really dont want to make this decision by myself. UPDATE: i also have a poll on my profile page now**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Chloe," Clark says as he enters watchtower in his Daily Planet work clothes, "I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks Clark," she says. Chloe takes a sip and places it next to her keyboard, "Do ever wonder why security cameras are such bad quality?"

"Not usually. Why?"

"Because I've worked on this video for a week and we're now just able to see the people's outlines."

"Isn't it old too?"

"Old? It was originally a VHS tape! People haven't used VHS since we were in high school."

"If you need help I'm sure Tess," they both feel a twinge of sadness, "I mean Emil could help out."

"I asked him to look over the drawings in the Kawatche Caves, see if there's anything in there about the mirror boxes."

"I could ask the Flash's tech genius to come over and you could work on it together."

"Thanks but no. I have a bet going with Oliver on who could get it done faster. Loser has to take out the garbage for all of 2015. It wouldn't be fair if this Felicity girl and I work together." Clark nods. "So how's the search for Clark Luthor going," Chloe continues, "Did you find anything?"

"Not a thing. If he's still evil, there would be a string of unusual murders and if he's good he wouldn't have blown up the building. It just doesn't make sense! I think it's time for me to talk to Jor-El and see what he knows about Luthor being back."

"I don't think that's necessary just yet, Clark. We don't have absolute proof that it's him."

"He left his mark, Chloe."

"Yes, but anyone could have left it there. We don't know who he talked to when he was here or if he didn't come over but someone else from that world did." Clark gives it a thought. "And from what you've told me, Ultraman usually burns his mark into things. Was the mark in the Glans building burned into the floor?"

"I-I can't remember," Clark says, frustrated. Normally, his memory is really good, but it must have been the pieces of Kryptonite from the bomb that weakened him and made him temporarily forget that detail. "I'll have to go back and check."

"I thought the building was closed to everyone by the Central City Department of Fire & Safety?"

"I can sneak in and out without anyone seeing me."

"What about the kryptonite?"

"The Flash's team told me it was cleared a few days ago." He super speeds into his Superman costume.

"Clark," Chloe says, "Be careful." Clark nods and is suddenly miles away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Felicity," Barry says as he appears in S.T.A.R. Labs with two cups of coffee, "brought you coffee."<p>

"Thanks, Barry," Felicity says, taking the white foam cup, "Ow! Still hot."

"How's the video enhancing going?" Barry says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Could be better. I just wish I wasn't working with old…things. Seriously, who still uses VHS tapes?"

"Do you need any help? I'm sure Caitlin or Cisco will be happy to-"

"No thanks. I have this bet going with Oliver about whether me or Superman's tech girl, Chloe, can make the video visible the fastest. The loser has to baby sit Diggle's daughter, Sara."

"Wouldn't Oliver be needed to save Starling?"

"Roy will be able to handle it on his own."

"Ah," Barry shrugs and looks around, "Where's Caitlin and Cisco?"

"They said something about going out."

"Did they say where?"

"I heard them talking about some abandoned Luthorcorp factory in Central City."

"Why there?"

Felicity shrugs, "Beats me. Have you seen Dr. Wells at all today?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"He's creepy. No Creepy is a bad word to use," Felicity says, realizing what she said came out wrong. "I mean, I don't trust him."

"Dr. Wells? I'd trust him with my life."

"I don't know. He discovered Oliver's secret in less than a day…and there's something off about him."

"I'll look for him while you're working on the video. It is unusual for him to not be in the lab all day."

"Okay. Bye, Barry," Felicity says, but the only sign that Barry was there a second ago was a half-drunk coffee cup on the table.

* * *

><p>"Cisco?" Caitlin says, "Are you sure this is the place?"<p>

"An abandoned factory suddenly has a spike in temperature even though it still has no electricity or water. I'm pretty sure your firebending ex-fiancé is here." Cisco had a point. While it was a brisk 40 degrees Fahrenheit (4 degrees Celsius), neither of the two scientists needed to wear a jacket.

"How do you think we'll find him? Did you bring anything that could help us to track down a heat source?"

"…No."

"Did you bring _anything_ that might make the search faster?"

"I figured shouting his name would be sufficient."

Caitlin sighs. "Fine," she says and the room is full their voices shouting "Ronnie" and "Firestorm", which echoes back into their faces. After ten minutes, Cisco and Caitlin were about to move on to the next section of the factory when there's a sudden voice behind them.

"What are you doing here?" They turn around and it's not Ronnie like they were expecting, it was a man in a suit.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Cisco asks.

"I asked you first."

"We're here to, uh, find our cat. Yeah! He ran away from us and into this factory while we were walking," Caitlin says, "Your turn."

"I'm here surveying this factory. I'm thinking about purchasing this factory for my company. I'm Ray Palmer," he says, holding out his hand.

"Cisco," he says, slightly star struck, and shakes Ray's hand.

"Caitlin," she says and shakes his hand. She has a huge grin on her face.

"I'm more than willing to help you look for your cat. What's his name?"

"Ronnie," Caitlin says at the same time Cisco says, "Firestorm."

"Firestorm," Caitlin says at the same time Cisco says, "Ronnie."

"His name is Ronnie, but I like to call him Firestorm, since he's orange," Cisco explains.

"Okay. How about you search this room and I'll look over there," Ray points behind him and then leaves in that direction.

Cisco glances over at Caitlin and sees the smile is still on her face. "He's so attractive," she says.

"Uh, Caitlin," Cisco says, "We're here looking for your fiancé."

"Right," she says, snapping out of it, "What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About the billionaire who is currently looking for a kitten at the same time we're looking for my fiery fiancé! What if he discovers Ronnie instead of an orange tabby?"

"That could be a problem," Cisco admits.

"Hey guys! I found Ronnie!" Ray shouts from the other room. The two scientists rush over to the other room and find the billionaire holding an orange tabby in his arms. He hands the kitten to Caitlin, "You should probably put a collar on him, in case he gets lost again." Caitlin and Cisco just nod, amazed that he actually found an orange feline. "Well, I'm done here so I guess I'll be on my way. Cisco, Caitlin, It was nice meeting you," he says and the billionaire leaves the two very confused scientists in the factory.

Catlin was the first one to speak. "Did you see how cute he was while he was holding this little guy?"

"Yeah, adorable. What are we going to do with _him_?"

"Well, we can't just leave him here and let him starve. We should take him back to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Whatever. Let's keep looking for Ronnie."

"I told you to not look for me."

They turn around and Ronnie is standing there, looking very annoyed. "We just want to ask you a question," Caitlin says.

"Why?"

"Did you cause the explosion in the Glans building?" Cisco asks.

"No."

"Do you know who could?" Caitlin says.

"No. Now leave. Me. Alone," Ronnie shouts and flies away.

"He gets chattier at every meeting," Cisco says.

* * *

><p>Clark was now miles away from Chloe, but not where he said he was going. He's in his Fortress of solitude up in the artic. Checking out the Glans building can wait a little, he thinks.<p>

"Jor-El! I know you can send Luthor to that parallel world, and I wonder if you can send me too!"

"Why, my son?"

"I have some questions I want to ask him."

"I can assure you he has not come to this world."

"All the same, I would like to ask him." There's a white glow and suddenly there's two Kal-Els in the fortress that belongs to Clark Luthor.

"Clark Kent," he says when he spots him, clearly unfazed by Clark's arrival, "To what do I owe this visit."

"Did you blow up the Glans building?"

"So this is all business then? Not for pleasure."

"Did you or did you not come over to my world and blow up a building!?"

"No. You reconnected me to Jor-El. Why would I anger you by going into your world and destroying things?"

"I don't know, but your symbol was underneath the kryptonite bomb."

"I can promise you that that wasn't me. I can't go near kryptonite. You of all people should understand that."

"And what about the symbol?"

"Anyone could have put that there, Clark," Clark Luthor says, "What did it look like?"

Clark Kent tries to remember the scene from the basement but it still fuzzy to him. "Do you know of anyone who could've done this then?" he asks.

"No," he responds, "I believe we're done here now. Jor-El!" There was a flash of white light and Clark Kent was back in his own Fortress. Well, he thinks, that was useless.

**AN: I'm so sorry for the hiatus, I've just been busy with school and the holidays and picturing Brandon Routh with a little orange kitty was distracting too. I'm still taking votes for who can enhance the video faster. Chloe has 1 and Felicity has 1 so vote! Say your choice in the reviews or vote on the poll on my profile. In case you haven't notice, I am going to have both Oliver Queens exist in this story so I'm going to make a deal; if this story gets 30 follows or 30 likes, I'll have a chapter of them meeting each other and officially add their relationship as a subplot. I know it's cheap asking likes/follows but I want to be sure people actually want it because it's a very hard thing to write and plan out. So...yeah. I'll try to update by the end of the week but no guarantees.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clark leaves the fortress and heads back to Central City to check out the ruins of the Glans building again. He spots a huge crowd gathering around the rubble and lands a few blocks away from the crowd and enters a revolving door to change back into his regular suit and tie. As soon as he exits the door his phone rings. "Perry."

_Clark? I've been trying to reach you! Lex Luthor is making a speech at the Glans building and I need you, Lois, and Jimmy to cover the story. They should already be there._

"Got it, Chief," Clark says and super speeds into the crowd, quickly finding his fellow reporters. He walks towards them, quickly taking up his façade. "Hey, Smallville," Lois says when she spots him, "Where were you?"

"Up north," is all he says. She understands.

"So, Clark, why do you think Lex Luthor is here in Missouri?" Jimmy asks.

"He's, uh, probably here to get public support for the c-caucus in March."

"But the caucus in Kansas has him winning by a land slide to Mitt Romney."

"You can never know what's going through someone's head when they want power," Lois states.

Just then, Lex steps up on the podium, which is right in front of the rubble and the only entrance to the basement, and starts making his speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he says, "I come here to this great city to mourn a great monument that has fallen. The Glans building has always been a symbol of America's determination to better itself since 1935. When Frederick Glory helped the US government by helping to fund this public work and paid Steve Anson to design this architectural masterpiece, they probably would never have suspected the lasting impact it would have on the present day citizens of Central City." Clark suddenly remembers why he planned to come to the Glans building and starts to make his way towards the rubble. He gets as close as he can to the podium and then superspeeds past Lex, creating a small breeze.

Clark quickly makes his way down to the bottom of the stairs. He hesitantly enters the room, cautious of any minuscule pieces of kryptonite that could've been missed. He didn't feel weakened so Clark took the liberty to glance around the room. When the CCPD cleared out the kryptonite they also removed every single item that was wrecked by the explosion so now the room was completely empty, and the only thing out of the ordinary was the Ultraman symbol.

And the symbol was carved, not burned, into the floor.

Clark sighed, internally kicking himself for being so rash in blaming Clark Luthor and now felt guilty for blatantly ignoring Chloe's advice. He superspeeds out of the basement and back into the crowed, creating another breeze, this time it made Lex's papers fly off of the stand.

"It's really windy today," Lex says charmingly, making several members of the audience laugh.

"Hey, Clark. Where'd you go?" asks Jimmy, who was the only one in the crowd who noticed his absence. Lois, like the other reporters, was too focused on the speech.

"Bathroom."

"Now where was I," Lex says after he picked up his papers and he continues his speech as if he never stopped, "The employment of hundreds of homeless and jobless Missourians that crowded the Central City Hoovervilles during the Great Depression rebuilt this city into a megalopolis, giving hope that would last through wars and disasters for almost a hundred years. I would like to have that hope last for a hundred more years. To make that happen, I will fully fund the building of a memorial to the Glans building, which will be built on the same spot that this magnificent building was once erected on."

The crowd erupted into applause. Lex leaves the podium and his hand never stops waving until he reaches his limo, gets in, and heads toward the direction of Metropolis.

"That was an incredibly nice thing to do," Jimmy says to Clark, "Hey! Where's Lois?" Both Jimmy and Clark search the crowd but neither of them could spot Lois, not even when Clark used his x-ray vision.

"I'm ready to go, Otis," Lex says into a com system after he gets into his limo.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor," Otis responds.

"Hello Mr. Luthor," Lois says.

Lex nearly jumps out of his skin. "How did you get here!?"

"The door." She suddenly remembers that Tess erased his memory and says, "I'm Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet. I have some questions for you."

Realizing that Lois wouldn't rest until he answered her questions, Lex gave in, "Alright."

"First, why would you do such a generous thing for the people of Central City?"

"Because I'm a generous person."

"But what's your reason?"

"For the past four years, I've always loved the message that the Glans building projected to all who saw it; it doesn't matter what the past is like, it's your future that matters."

"And I'm going to ask the question that's on everyone's mind; was there a part of you that did this all for the polls?"

"No."

"Really? Not even a tiny, minuscule part?"

Lex sighs, "No, Miss Lane."

"Of course not," Lois says. She can barely believe her own two ears. "Do you think you'll be remembered for your gift?"

"Look, Miss Lane, I don't care," he turns and faces the com system, "Otis, could you stop here please?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." Otis pulls over onto the side of the road.

"I believe this interview is over," Lex states and Lois is forced out of the limo and onto the road. Otis drives off, leaving her stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Just great," she sighs and pulls out her phone, "Hey, Clark? Could you pick me up?"

**AN: Sorry for posting this so late. I feel bad since I said I would post this ASAP but, you know, school and family stuff got in the way. I know its shorter than the other chapters too, but I thought you guys would like a chapter. The voting of who can enhance the surveillance tape the fastest will be over on 27/1/15 at 9:00 pm EST (after The Flash for me)so until then review or vote in the poll on my profile to pick your fave tech girl. It stands 2 to 1 for Felicity and if you're worried about me putting them as rivals, don't worry, (SPOILER ALERT) I'm promising you they'll be very good friends :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The results are in and you the people have picked *drum roll* FELICITY! Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

"Hey, Felicity! I couldn't find Dr. Wells!" Barry shouts as he enters S.T.A.R. Labs for the first time in hours. Barry walks into the main part of the Labs to find Harrison sitting in his chair looking at the computers.

"She isn't here," he says.

Barry smiles in relief, "Dr. Wells, where were you?"

"I was out and about. How's Felicity doing with the video?"

"She's doing her best. It's still going to take a little bit."

"And Superman's girl?"

"From what I can tell, it's the same." Harrison nodded. "So are there any tests that you want me to do?"

"I think right now the best thing for you to do is rest."

"Rest?"

"Barry, with all that's been going on the past week, you're going to need your speed since you are literally working two jobs; one with Superman and one with the CCPD."

"But I do that almost every day with you guys."

"Yes, but now it's different."

"How?"

"Because now we don't know what we're dealing with. Normally we're almost certain that we're dealing with a meta-human, but now we don't. We could be dealing with a whole new level of villains now that Kal-El is involved. We could be facing kryptonite-infected people, aliens, or even people from a completely different universe. It's better to be at full health when facing the unknown."

Barry just nods his head, realizing the truth in Dr. Wells' argument. Suddenly, Caitlin and Cisco run into the lab. Catlin has the orange tabby in her arms.

"Hey guys," Barry says, "how was the factory?"

"What?" Caitlin asks, absentmindedly petting animal in her arms.

"Felicity told me you guys had left for some abandoned Luthorcorp factory. How was it?"

"Not as abandoned as we thought," Cisco comments, "We saw Ray Palmer there."

"Ray Palmer the billionaire?" Harrison asks.

"The very same. He wants to buy it for some unknown reason."

"Add we found this little munchkin," Caitlin adds.

"And was that all that was there?" Harrison eyes them suspiciously.

Caitlin and Cisco get a little nervous, "Yep."

"Uh huh."

"So why did you two go there in the first place?" Barry says.

"Yes, please elaborate on that."

"We, uh, thought it might have some connection to the bomb in the Glans building," Cisco half lies.

There's a short silence until Harrison says, "Cisco? Could I talk to you out in the hall?"

"Sure, Dr. Wells." The two scientists walk out in the hall.

"So, what's his name?" Barry asks Caitlin, pointing to the tabby.

"We don't know yet. We were thinking about naming it Ronnie but…"

"I understand."

"Cisco, why were you and Caitlin and that factory?"

"I already told you."

Harrison sighs. "For a superhero's partner, you suck at lying."

Realizing he was caught, Cisco gives in, "We were there looking for Ronnie."

"Why?"

"We thought that he might be the one behind the bomb."

"And was he."

"No and he was very blunt about it."

"I don't want you and Caitlin to look for Ronnie anymore."

"But Dr. Wells-"

"He's dangerous and could easily burn either of you on accident, or, god forbid, on purpose."

"Fine, but it's going to be a lot harder to convince Caitlin to do the same, since he's her fiancé."

"I'll talk to her." They both enter the room and find the kitty in Barry's hands being fondled by both of them.

"Who do you think should keep him?" Caitlin says, "I can't take him because he reminds me too much of Ronnie."

"How?" Barry asks.

"Well, for one thing, he's cute, and for another, he's lovable and seems to have his personality," Caitlin turns to face Cisco.

"What me?" he says, "I can't. My landlord doesn't allow pets in the building."

"Barry?"

"Sorry. Joe's allergic to cats."

"Well then, who's gonna take care of this little guy?"

"Want me to ask Iris and Eddie? Or maybe Oliver's sister, Thea?"

"No thanks. I want him to go to someone I trust."

"You could give him back to Palmer," Cisco adds, "You seemed to trust him."

Caitlin just glares at Cisco. He visibly shrinks. Suddenly Barry's phone gives off a shrill ring. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Barry," Felicity said, "I got the video enhanced. We can now see everything as if it's a movie theater."_

"That's great! Where are you now?"

"_I'm in the Arrow Cave."_

"I'll see you there. Have you called Superman yet?"

"_Not yet. I figured it would be best to tell you first."_

"Caitlin, Cisco, and I will be over soon."

"_By car?"_

"It's the only way they'll be able to catch up with me. See ya." Barry hangs up. "Felicity has fixed the video and wants us to visit her at Starling City," Barry speeds out of the Lab,

"Wait, Barry! Wait for us!" Cisco shouts at Barry's direction, even though he was out of sight.

Caitlin looks at the little tabby, unsure of what to do. Then she looks at  
>Harrison and comes up with an idea, "Dr. Wells! <em>You<em> can have this fluff ball." She places the cat in his lap and then runs after Cisco and Barry.

"Caitlin! What am I going to do with him?!" Harrison sighs and looks down at his new feline. In turn, the kitten looks up at him, lays down in his lap, and starts purring. He smiles a little. "I think I'll call you Kelvin."

As Felicity waits for Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco, she thinks back to how he managed to get the video fixed in a quarter of the time she predicted.

_Felicity was staring at her computer, frustrated, when a man with dark hair was suddenly in the Cave with her. "How did you get in here?" she says, while slowly reaching toward the gun in the drawer below the computer._

"_It's okay. You don't need to be frightened. I'm here to help."_

_She reaches the gun and points it at the stranger. "From my experience, people who can sneak into this place undetected aren't entirely friendly."_

"_Let me explain. I'm Brainiac 5, I time-traveled here from the future, I'm from the 31st century, and I'm a friend of Kal-El's."_

"_Who?"_

"_Superman."_

"_I knew it," Felicity mumbles as she sits down on the floor and sets down the gun, "I'm having a caffeine hallucination. I should never have gotten that last espresso."_

"_I'm not a caffeine-induced hallucination," Brainiac says as he helps her off of the floor._

"_Okay. Let's say this is really happening. Why would you come to the future to help me enhance one old security video?"_

"_Because something has happened that changes the future for the worse and without my help the future will stay that way forever."_

"_Okay then, what should I do?"_

"_Just hold still." A metallic black thing shot out from his back and stabbed Felicity in the neck. Suddenly, she felt as if she had all the information in the world running through her brain. Everything became so clear, including how to improve the video in less than a day. "You better hurry," he says, "It won't last forever." _

_Felicity nodded and went to work. In a few hours the video was heightened so that you could see faces and glasses and even earrings. She turned around to thank Brainiac but all she sees is the Arrow Cave, empty._

"Hey, Felicity," Cisco says as the three of them enter the Arrow Cave.

"Good, you're here. We should probably wait for Superman but you're going to want to see this."

Not five minutes later, Superman enters the Arrow Cave with Chloe right behind him. They both look at the paused video screen. "Well, Clark," Chloe says, "I guess I'm stuck on laundry duty."

**AN: I'm sorry I cheated and had Brainiac 5 help out but I realized that at the pace I was going, it would take forever. I did the same thing with Chloe. You can request that chapter if you want. I wrote them both ahead of time. Remember to review and 30 likes and/or favorites (whichever you prefer) will get an Oliver Queen/Oliver Queen subplot.**


End file.
